


Am I Expected to See Through This?

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford often wonders if Schuldig forgets that he's not an ordinary person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Expected to See Through This?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #002 fog

"So enlighten me, Crawford," Schuldig said, as they stood in an alleyway not far from the building Nagi was trying to break them into. His back was against the cold, damp brick of the seemingly abandoned building, hands in his pants pockets.  
"How are we supposed to see anything in such a dense fog? I can barely see the skyline, let alone anything a foot in front of my face."  
Crawford gave him a look. "If you hear someone approach, you can easily dispose of them."  
Schuldig scoffed. "I'm sorry, 'hear someone'? Over the noise around here?"  
Crawford sighed. Why couldn't he have gotten teammates as brilliant as him, he didn't know.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you forget that you're telepathic."  
Schuldig shrugged. "Guess I'm just used to my abilities and forget they're there at times. I'm sure it's happened to you, too."

A figure emerged from the fog and Crawford, for a brief moment, tensed. Seeing that Schuldig didn't look so concerned, he figured the person wasn't a threat.  
"It's only Nagi," Schuldig remarked, smirk on his face. "He's complaining about how hard it was to break into their computer systems. Must be sophisticated."  
"But not sophisticated enough," Crawford said, squinting through the thick fog.

"Let's go," he ordered, walking towards the door. Schuldig pushed away from the wall and followed his leader into the dimly lit complex.


End file.
